Upchuck
| foto = Upchuck TabberOVPyrk.png|OV (Pyrk) Upchuck_TabberOVGrul.png|OV (Grul) Upchuck OV III.png|OV (11) Upchuck TabberUAF.png|UAF Upchuck_TabberOS.png|OS | gatunek = Łasuch | planeta = Peptos XI | ciało = Humanoid | źródło DNA = | forma ostateczna = | forma pre-ewolucyjna = | moc = Spożycie substancji stałych i zamienianie ich w energetyczne pociski Wymiotowanie kwasem Zwinność Super skoki | głos = Jarosław Boberek Marek Bocianiak | debiut = Gość }} 'Upchuck '(czyt. Apczak) to kosmita z próbki DNA Łasucha Grula oraz Łasucha Pyrka z planety Peptos XI. Wygląd Ben 10 W oryginalnej serii, Upchuck jest z typu jasnego. Cały jest seledynowy (jasno zielony). Nosi czarny strój z biało-czarnymi rękawami i butami. Ma także zielony ogon. Jego oczy są białe otoczone grubą czarną linią. Symbol Omnitrixa ma na lewej dłoni. Ben 10: Obca Potęga/Ben 10: Ultimate Alien W "Obcej Potędze" i "Ultimate Alien" Upchuck jest typu bagnistego, ma bagnisto-zieloną skórę, ciemno żółtawy brzuch i twarz, czarno zielone palce i plamki na ogonie, kończynach, biodrach i plecach. Jego oczy są teraz skośne, a źrenice są mniejsze i zielone. Jego zęby bardziej przypominają ostre kły. Nosi symbol prototypu Omnitrixa /Ultimatrixa na brzuchu. Ben 10: Omniverse W "Omniverse" 11-letni Upchuck jest jasnego typu i wygląda prawie tak samo jak w oryginalnej serii, ale teraz ma zielone oczy. Symbol Omnitrixa nadal ma na lewej dłoni. Nie ma butów na stopach. 16-letni Upchuck jest pokazany z zarówno ciemnej rasy jak i z jasnej rasy, ale jego pazury są dłuższe i większe. Jako ciemny Upchuck wygląda tak samo jak w "Obcej Potędze" i "Ultimate Alien", tyle że zmieniła się jego sylwetka. Jako jasny Upchuck wygląda tak jak Upchuck 11-letniego Bena, tyle że nie ma ubrania. Umiejętności thumb|Upchuck wykorzystuje swoje językiUpchuck ma cztery bardzo silne, klejące się języki, które mogą się rozciągać, pozwalając mu na złapanie dużych obiektów i przesuwanie ich stosunkowo łatwo. Jego usta i żołądek mogą rozciągnąć się, pozwalając mu przełknąć i strawić obiekty dość większe niż on sam. Upchuck posiada kilka kwasów w żołądku, które rozpuszczają prawie wszystkie formy materii. Nie może jednak spożywać materii organicznej. Pozycje spożywane są zmieniane w kule cieczy, które mogą być wydalane z wielką dokładnością. Może też zastosować je jako bumerang czy frisbee. thumb|Upchuck przekierowuje wiązkę energiiUpchuck może też pluć śluzem. Upchuck może również zjeść i wypluć energię, taką jak laser. W "Ben 10-Generator Rex: Przymierze Bohaterów", Upchuck był zdolny zjeść kulę z Alfą, wykazując się bardzo silnymi i trwałymi językami, gdyż kula ta bardzo dużo ważyła. W "Omniverse" okazuje się, że Upchuck może zmienić swój gatunek z Pyrka na Grula i odwrotnie. Wady Upchuck nie może połknąć dużej ilości obiektów na raz. Zjadając coś, Upchuck staje się grubszy i cięższy dopóki tego nie wypluje, przez co ma spowolnione ruchy i obniżone skoki. Upchuck jest mały, i przez to jest bardziej narażony na atak takich wrogów jak Vilgax. Historia Ben 10 * Upchuck pierwszy raz pojawił się w odcinku "Gość", gdzie pokonał drona Vilgaxa. * W odcinku "Pojedynek na szosie", Upchuck ścigał trzech piratów drogowych. * W "Ben 10 kontra Minus 10: część 2", Upchuck pokonał Czerwonego Rycerza i Driscolla. * W filmie "Ben 10: Tajemnica Omnitrixa", Upchuck został pokonany przez Myaxx. Ben 10: Obca Potęga * Upchuck wrócił w odcinku "Wojna światów: część 1", gdzie walczył z armią UFOzbirów. * W odcinku "Zemsta Vilgaxa: część 2", Upchuck walczył z dzikim Chromatonem. * W odcinku "Powrót Czarodziejki", Upchuck pokonał gigantycznego potwora Czarodziejki. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * Upchuck powrócił w odcinku "Duplikaty", gdzie był używany przez aroganckiego Bena w walce z Urianem. * W "Czystce", Upchuck walczył z Wiecznymi Rycerzami. * W odcinku "Inspektor numer 13", Upchuck był użyty przez Gwen. * W odcinku "Noc żywych koszmarów", Upchucka widziano na koniec odcinka, gdzie straszył Albedo. * W odcinku specjalnym "Przymierze bohaterów", Upchuck zjadł kulę z Alfą, by przetransportować ją z wymiaru Rexa, gdyż była ona bardzo ciężka dla niektórych wcieleń Bena. Ben 10: Omniverse * W odcinku "Bar 23", Upchuck Pyrk był jednym z kilku cudzoziemców, które zostały pokazane Benowi 23. * Upchuck pojawia się w odcinku "Niestrawność", gdzie został użyty jako ciemny i jasny typ, by uspokoić Łasuchy. Wcześniej, jako Pyrk, pokonał tygrysy Nyancy Chan. * W odcinku "Promień transmutacji" został użyty do zatrzymania Anima. * W odcinku "Za potęgę mózgu", Upchuck Pyrk bezskutecznie próbował walczyć z Negatywną Ostateczną Szarą Materią. * W odcinku "Za jeszcze większą potęgę", Upchuck pokonał Crabdozera, ale przegrał walkę z Ostatecznym kotem Khybera. * W odcinku "Korzenie wszelkiego zła", Upchuck walczył z Rootersami. * W odcinku "Zero honoru pośród brachów", Upchuck został pokonany przez Rooka w Turnieju Złotej Pięści. * W odcinku "Kosmos przeciwko Tennysonowi", Upchuck pokonał Grzmotowieprza. * W odcinku "Od Hedorium do ciemności", 11-letni Upchuck grał w piłkę, niszcząc przy tym samochód Ignacjusza Baumanna. Występy Ben 10 * Gość (pierwsze pojawienie) * Pojedynek na szosie * Ben 10 kontra Minus 10: część 2 * Ben 10: Tajemnica Omnitrixa Ben 10: Obca Potęga * Wojna światów: część 1 (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) * Zemsta Vilgaxa: część 2 (przypadkowa transformacja; wybrany Gigantozaur) * Powrót Czarodziejki Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * Duplikaty (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) * Czystka (przypadkowa transformacja; wybrany Polarny) * Inspektor numer 13 (użyty przez Gwen) * Noc żywych koszmarów (sen Albedo) * Przymierze bohaterów Ben 10: Omniverse * Niestrawność (x4; oba typy) (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) * Bar 23 * Promień transmutacji (11-letni) * Za potęgę mózgu * Za jeszcze większą potęgę * Korzenie wszelkiego zła * Zero honoru pośród brachów * Kosmos przeciwko Tennysonowi (krótko) * Od Hedorium do ciemności (11-letni) Ciekawostki * W odcinku "Niestrawność" pokazane jest, że Łasuch ma dwa typy - Pyrk i Grul. W tym odcinku Ben zamienił się w oba z nich. * Upchuck ma 4 języki jako Pyrk w oryginalnej serii, 1 język jako Grul w seriach Obca Potęga i Ultimate Alien, oraz 3 języki jako oba pod-gatunki w serii Omniverse. * Wersja Upchucka w wymiarze 23 to Wymiotowiec. * Bagnisty Upchuck jest jednym z dwóch obcych w serii Obca Potęga i Ultimate Alien którzy posiadają symbol Omnitrixa/Ultimatrixa na brzuchu, drugim jest Łebkrab, który przez niektórych uważany jest że to jego brzuch jest jego klatką piersiową. * Aż 4 postacie powstały z odtworzenia i redesignu prototypów oryginalnego Upchucka, są nimi- Arktiguana, Sploot, Mot Snikrep i Plujak. * Upchuck jest jednym z pięciu kosmitów, którzy pojawiają się aktywnie we wszystkich czterech seriach, inni to Diamentogłowy, Kulopłot, Way Big i Fantom. Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Kosmici Bena Kategoria:Kosmici z Omnitrixów Kategoria:Kosmici z Ultimatrixa Kategoria:Kosmici 11-letniego Bena